A Life to remember
by amoxxx
Summary: Sophie Jameson is a free spririted 19 year old, but her little world is about to be turned upside down by a British officer, will she let herself be tamed or will everything she holds dear be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

My disclaimer

i dont own the patriot or any character ever associated with the film. Sophie is my creation intirely!

_A farmhouse in the middle of south Carolina. The Jameson family is safely wrapped away in their own little world. this is a lead in to the chapters with Tavington, be patient hes coming! x _

It was another breezy February day as Sophie watched, arms folded, as her father vainly tried to stay atop a rather enraged looking chestnut stallion. "There's life in the old boot yet!" he bellowed to the spectators. "Is he talking about himself or the horse?" whispered James. "Stop" she shushed but giggled none the less. "He'll have to go" sighed Mrs. Jameson, Sophie's mother. "Is she talking about the…." "Over my dead body!" interrupted Mr. Jameson.

Never one to admit defeat he was truly in the belief that he could some how manage to finally tame the appropriately named "Fire ball". After three years of failure Mrs. Jameson was adamant he would have to go. She had had enough of the drama and the straw that broke the camels back was Mrs. New Bridge being chased around the garden after the beast broke down the stable door and took an instant attraction to the ladies expensive wig.

"You have such a defeatist attitude, why all this beast needs is firm handling and" but the sentence was never finished as the horse stuck his head between his knees and lifted his rear skyward. Mr. Jameson went sailing over the animals head and landed in a heap some feet away. "Mr. Jameson!" shrieked his wife. Servants and family members alike scrambled over the fence and rushed to his side. "I'm alright woman! Stop fussing!" was the confirmation that he was still breathing.

"My nerves" whispered Mrs. Jameson fanning herself with her hand. "Buck up mother it could have been worse" said James playfully and Mrs. Jameson rounded on him. "Worse! Worse! What if he had been killed! I would be widowed, you and your sister fatherless, only the Lord would know what would become of us!"

"Well, I'm sure some how I could manage the place, we could marry Sophie off to some rich Lord and you could sit contently by the fire and go on at the servants about your poor nerves" "Don't patronize me you cheeky boy!" "I'm only saying!" "You're not too old for a boxed ear!"

"Oh shut up!" roared Mr. Jameson stomping back to the house. "The torture I must endure" screeched his wife, hitching up her skirts and striding head held high, back to her room. "Over reacts to everything" sighed James with a shake of his head, who went back to the stables followed by the grooms and the infamous "Fireball".

All that was left was Sophie and Mary, one of the maids. "Quite a bit of excitement wouldn't you say" said Mary. "we need some living here" sighed Sophie, "ah it aint that bad is it Miss" "I suppose not" " and maybe you will find some handsome young Lord like young Mr. Jameson said, and you could have a huge house and hundreds of dresses and not a care in the world!" "I'd get bored" "I worry about you sometimes Miss Sophie, what else could you possibly need!"

"Oh Mary, would you not want to go to far horizons, meet jungle tribes, see tigers and elephants, swash buckling pirates, Indian warriors and have fantastic adventures?!" Mary laughed, "I'm happy here, less likely to lose my head or be eaten by something or some one!" and with that she went back to the house. Sophie watched her go and then collapsed into the grass. Making daisy chains she wondered what else there was out there. She devoured books daily, trying to understand what she was missing out there. Only 19 years of age, she had spent most of her life on the farm, occasionally visiting London and visiting her neighbours weekly. Her mother was an avid socialite and to her it was inconceivable the idea of missing and engagement.

Sophie on the other hand was the complete opposite, she preferred talking to the servants about their travels or galloping around the property with her dogs. Mrs. Jameson would occasionally remark that she had two sons, as her daughter was the most unladylike of any young lady she had never known. Climbing trees, playing in the mud with the dogs, going off on a horse, exploring the forests were only a few of the heart aches Mrs. Jameson was forced to endure by her "unconventional daughter"

Not to say that Sophie didn't have her merits, her mother was just unconcerned with them. She was witty, clever, strong willed, sweet natured, compassionate and loyal to the last. The one attribute that Mrs. Jameson was overjoyed with was Sophie's natural beauty. The girl had been blessed with glossy thick deep brown hair, big brown eyes, a flawless complexion although it was some times streaked with mud and what Mrs. Jameson deemed as a "perfect nose".

At balls Mrs. Jameson would regale the other mothers, whether they liked it or not, tales of how Sophie was a beautiful baby and how she just knew she would grow up to be so stunning. This was of no benefit to her daughter who was shunned by all female company. Sophie had been ostracized because of the actions of her own mother not that she ever blamed her, it would have been a lost cause.

Watching a ladybird scamper up the side of her dress, Sophie's head was turned by the sound of hooves galloping up the drive way. A man atop a bay horse thundered through the trees causing Mrs. Jameson to reappear from the house.

Sophie watched him dismount quickly and rush to her mother, they conversed and Mrs. Jameson released a cry which brought her husband and son to her side. Sophie watched the expressions of her father and mother as she began to walk to wards them. What could it be she pondered. Hitching up her skirts she raced over as the mysterious rider mounted his tired horse and left as quickly as he had come.

"What is it father" cried Sophie looking at the pale expression of her mother. "The British are coming this way" said her father solemnly. Mrs. Jameson collapsed to the floor as the sounds of gunfire echoed from the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

_I still don't own the patriot only Sophie! Please review, I love and need reviews!!!_

_Sorry its sort my computer is on the blink!_

In the early hours of the morning the horses watched a shadowy figure enter one of the stalls at the far end. The black stallion Satanta watched as the figure removed the hood of their riding cloak and he whinnied a welcome. "Hello boy" cooed Sophie, running her hand over his sleek muscular neck.

Retrieving his saddle and bridle from there hidden spot in the corner of the stall, she tacked him quickly and led him out to the mounting block. Once in the saddle she put the hood back up and trotted quickly out of the yard and continued in a canter till she was surrounded by countryside.

For the past week Sophie had been forbidden from leaving the immediate vicinity of the house. She now had to listen to the constant ranting of her mother about the British and what they would do to her and her innocent daughter and it was slowly driving Sophie insane.

Now free in her own little world Sophie had found peace and was thankful for it. Trotting along a small trail in the forest that peace was now shattered as voices carried to her from ahead. Halting her horse she listened, they were male voices, and there were more then just a few.

Turning to the left Sophie walked Satanta down the small incline taking a wide berth. She wanted to know who was on her father's property at this hour of the morning. Coming to a clearing she halted behind a thicket of briars and dismounted.

Creeping softly she came upon a group of men , not just any men, men dressed in bright red riding jackets, black breeches and bear skin helmets. Fifteen of these men sat around a small campfire some cleaning their equipment, others chatting casually. Sophie frowned, why were red coats on her father's property.

A figure at the far end of the clearing caught her attention. A solitary figure stood grooming a chestnut mare. His piercing grey blue eyes roamed over the shinning coat and Sophie was transfixed by this man. She felt a shiver run down her spine which startled her a little.

But her observation was interrupted as a piercing call from her horse brought the camp to their feet. Eyes widening Sophie crawled away quickly but the soldiers had already been alerted to her where bout's. Grasping the front of the saddle she hauled herself up urging Satanta into a gallop.

They tore up the small incline leaping a ditch, muck flying upward marking Sophie's dress. She dared not stop and went down the old river trail as the path was thick with over growth and would only permit a rider at a time. They galloped onward till they reached the water and halting the tiring animal she listened.

No hooves echoed to meet her and she let out a thankful sigh. Striding across the river Sophie saw her horse's ears flick back and she whipped around eyes wide. The thundering of hooves ran to meet her and Sophie turned quickly and kicked Satanta into a gallop, leaping up the bank the horse fought to charge up the incline, rain at the start of the week had turned the ground into a mire. Sophie begged her horse to make it but it was a lost cause, the ground gave way and her horse crashed to his side, crushing Sophie under him. Pain shot through Sophie's left leg and as Satanta desperately clambered to his feet she rolled away clutching her ankle.

The sound of the approaching hooves distracted her from the pain and she dragged herself to her feet using the stirrup leathers, and gave the horse a hard smack on the rump and a cry of "go".

The horse charged off around the side and over the top just as the red coats came into view. Sophie collapsed back to her side, the pain returning to her. The soldiers cantered to her side, one pulling his mount up right beside her. "Well, well" he said eying her up and down.

"Sir, we've found something" he called to his superior who trotted his horse to the front of the group. "What is it Borden" he barked. Sophie's stomach did a flip. A looming figure sat upon a chestnut charger. His intense eyes bore into her, she felt like a caught deer.

"What is your name miss?" he said aloofly. "Sophie Jameson" she replied "and yours?" a smile crept at the side of his mouth. "Colonel William Tavington, of the Green Dragoons"


	3. Chapter 3

His cool calm stare gripped Sophie as his eyes inspected her. She gritted her teeth, annoyed that she was at his mercy and he knew it. Refusing to be looked down upon she tried to stand but the pain caused her to fall back. She gasped as strong hands gripped her and pulled her to her feet. Sophie turned and became transfixed by those steel eyes.

"At times like these, young ladies must not venture out alone" he warned. Her confidence suddenly came rushing back, "I find it perfectly acceptable to be riding on my fathers land, well I did until I was just thrown from my horse because of that rider and his horse"

She wondered did he believe the lie. They could not have possibly seen her, she hoped so anyway. "Hmmm" came the reply, his eyes searched hers, looking for the truth, maybe something else. She held the gaze, even when one of the Dragoons came cantering up with Satanta in tow.

"Your horse my lady" he said turning from her to grasp the reins, "thank you" she mumbled as she gripped the saddle. His hands grasped her sides as he helped her mount and she tried desperately not to blush. Gathering the reins she straightened her spine, even though she was looking down on him she still felt small.

"Thank you for your help" she said, turning her mount towards home. "You will be going no where" his voice called to her from behind. Her head whipped around as he himself remounted. "I beg your pardon" she snapped.

"I said you will be going no where, you cannot return home unaccompanied. We will escort you home" Sophie looked at him with annoyance but she knew it would be pointless to argue. Sighing she waiting for the Colonel to come alongside and then she picked up a trot.

The sun was now at full strength in the sky and Sophie's mind raced as she traveled along. "What would father do" she pondered. Staring ahead she knew she was soon to find out.

……………………………………………………story break………………………….

As they came up the drive way some of the stable boys came out to see who was arriving. Sophie saw Mr Engle, the stable manager go into the house, probably to tell her father. As they drew up outside, her father emerged from the house, anger upon his face. "Sophie" he growled grabbing her horse's reins and helping her dismount.

"Thank you sir for helping her return safely home" he said to the Colonel, the iciness was evident in his voice. "It was a pleasure Sir" replied the Colonel, looking upon Sophie once more. Sophie looked away, embarrassed; she turned her attention to her mother who appeared at her side. "My dear girl, what have you been doing, your dress is destroyed" she gasped.

"Mother" hushed Sophie, annoyed. "Your daughter was thrown from her horse madam. A spy who we were chasing encountered her and they collided, I believe she has injured her leg" explained Tavington.

"Thank you for your help, Colonel is it?" asked her father. "Colonel William Tavington sir" "Colonel Tavington, thank you, ill be making sure she does not wander off in future and take up any more of your time" Sophie adverted her eyes as her father glared at her.

"It was of no inconvenience sir" Tavington assured. "I must leave, begging your pardon for my rudeness" Tipping his hat, "Sir" "Madam" "Miss Sophie" Sophie had to catch herself from smiling "Colonel".

Turning his mount the group cantered up the drive and Sophie watched him until he disappeared. "You young lady into the house this instant!" barked her father. Ordering one of the servants to fetch the doctor he stomped back into the house as James suddenly appeared, "What did I miss?" he asked.

"You silly boy, help your sister into the house" ordered Mrs. Jameson. As Sophie was carried into the house she looked back up the drive, wondering would she ever see the colonel again…………


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok nice little story break Ok nice little story break Ok nice little story break Ok nice little _

One month on from a very memorable early morning, a young girl sat in a meadow on the outskirts of her family's land, wistfully watching the world pass her by. Sophie had been sitting making daisy chains for the past couple of hours and she had been desperately been trying to avoid the visitors who were now in her home.

Mr. and Mrs. Broadfield were old family friends so Sophie had been cursed with their presence for many years. Well not completely cursed, Mr. Broadfield was quite a kind man, and avid lover of nature and art, the problem was his wife. Mrs. Cornelia Broadfield was like Sophie's mother multiplied by one hundred. She was harsh, judgmental, and likely to fly in a temper when argued with.

Sophie preferred to hide out in the farmyard when they arrived. She genuinely hated the younger two Broadfield children, Angela and Nadine, the previous sixteen, the latter ten. They were beyond spoilt and this had turned them into nasty, vindictive little monsters. Last year Angela had harshly kicked one of the dogs in the ribs when she had tripped over him, causing Sophie to roundly box her ear and swing the girl around by her auburn hair.

Mrs. Jameson refused to acknowledge her daughter for a week after, making remarks that Sophie was a thug who was disgracing the family name. James remarked that if Angela had been a boy he would have kicked him up and down the driveway, causing Mrs. Jameson to fly into a rage, screeching her children were savages.

So Sophie had come to the conclusion it was safer to hide some where else to avoid a scrap with the Broadfield daughters. As Sophie sat an unmistakable scent surrounded her. The smell of burning wafted from behind her and Sophie turned to see smoke rise from behind a group of trees.

Her eyes widen, that must be the Synott house she whispered. Leaping up and hitching up her skirts she ran full pelt across the field, anxious to help. Clambering over the fence she tore through the trees and across a small meadow. Reaching the stone wall a sight made her stop to a standstill. Before her the Synott farmhouse burned, which was watched by the Synotts and twelve Green Dragoons.

Sophie did not have to search through the men to see the Colonel; he was unmistakable, sitting upon his chestnut charger watching the proceedings. Mrs. Synott sat on the ground as her daughter tried to comfort her, while Mr. Synott watched with a face of thunder. "And the barn" barked Tavington, and Sophie watched one of the men set the building ablaze.

Turning to the family he said coldly, "now maybe you shall remember this next time you insult King George and associate with rebel scum" The malice in his voice and eyes chilled Sophie to the bone, surely this could not be the same man from four weeks previous?

She was snapped back to the present when Tavington ordered the men to leave and soon all there was were the Synott family and Sophie. Running to them Sophie prayed that this was a huge misunderstanding but in her heart she knew the truth.

"Mr. Synott" she cried, reaching his side. "Sophie" he sighed. "What ever happened here" she asked. "We were visited by the butcher that is what has happened" he said sadly. Sophie's head turned as she saw her father and some of the stable hands gallop up the drive, they must have seen the smoke.

"The butcher?" she asked, her eyes searching his. "Yes an evil English tyrant, he is in charge of those Dragoons" Mr. Synott began to walk towards Sophie's father, "We're lucky" he sighed, "Lucky?" she continued. "He would have no problem butchering us, hence his name, he slays with out thought in battle, there are so many stories that go about he is turning into a legend of sorts".

Sophie stood shocked, this could not possibly be the same man, but she remembered the chill that went through her body earlier. Watching the men talking she went to console the Synott women. Her hero of sorts had turned out to be a monster; Sophie's head was running a mile a minute, trying to sort facts.

This could not be she asked herself, but she knew facts did not lie. Her little fantasy was gone and Sophie knew that it was impossible to regain………………………….


	5. Broadfield House

Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review

Disclaimer, I don't own anyone out of the patriot and I don't own the patriot, Sophie is my creation only.

That night Sophie awoke from a horrifying dream. She dreamt her family was burnt in their beds, while the Colonel watched, laughing. She woke in a cold sweat shaking, breathless and frightened. She let out a sigh of relief and hugged her knees.

Thinking back to the events during the day she pondered deeply. So the Colonel turned out to be a vicious monster after all, Sophie scolded herself over obsessing over him. Frowning she shook her head clear of any more thoughts of him and turned and with that went back asleep.

The following morning Sophie was woken by her mother. "Sophie dear, get dressed we are visiting today" Sophie cracked open and eye lid, "I have not eaten breakfast yet" she protested. "Don't be silly girl, missing one meal wont kill you, now get dressed and meet me at the front door" and with that she left.

Ellie, one of the maids appeared to help Sophie dress, though Sophie has still not left the vicinity of the bed. "Miss Sophie you really must get up or your mother shall be very cross" she warned. Sophie groaned, the sinking feeling in her chest only meant one thing. "Who is my mother going to see" "the Broadfields I do believe" Sophie emitted another long groan and hauled herself from bed; this would be a very long day indeed.

(Story break)

Staring out the carriage window Sophie was trying to drown out the ramblings of her mother. Mrs. Jameson had been harping on about how Sophie had missed out on marrying the eldest Broadfield, now a distinguished major in the British army. Sophie rolled her eyes; this topic would forever haunt her. The two only sons of the Broadfields were officers as Mrs. Broadfields side of the family had a long military history and she was adamant her sons would follow suit.

Mrs. Broadfield was a staunch loyalist, raised in the wealthiest part of London, which implanted in her the idea she was better then everyone else. Mr. Broadfield was a pacifist at heart and owned his own shipping company which made him the wealthiest man in the area. Sophie's mother had known Mrs. Broadfield since they were ten and were the closest of friends which was a curse on Sophie. The women had decided a marriage between the two families was ideal but to the dream was short lived as Sophie had put her foot down about the whole thing.

As the carriage drew up outside Broadfield House Sophie saw Mrs. Broadfield emerge from the foyer. As soon as they got out of the carriage and made their way towards her Mrs. Jameson was already gossiping, there was always scandal being discussed between those two, though they would never admit to something as common.

"My dear I think we shall have tea out in the gardens today" announced Mrs. Broadfield, which Sophie's mother completely agreed with. Making their way to the splendid gardens that Mr. Broadfield took great pride in, Sophie marveled at the beauty of the flowers that she saw along the way, she loved the gardens just as much as Mr. Broadfield and the two would discuss it many a time.

Sitting to her mothers left, Sophie was ignored for the most part of half an hour until the subject of Sophie's birthday cropped up. "The seventeenth?" inquired Mrs. Broadfield, "why that is next week! What plans do you have Louisa?" "We were thinking of a little get together" replied Mrs. Jameson. "Little?" smirked Mrs. Broadfield, "my dear, our little Sophie is turning twenty; she must be introduced to higher society as soon as possible!"

"Oh I do agree but you know what her father is like" sighed Mrs. Jameson, Sophie frowned, she did not like anyone complaining about her father. "A spectacular event must be arranged! We shall hold a birthday ball for Sophie right here! I shall event all the most honorable people I know, Sophie must mix with the right sort" "oh too true" agreed Mrs. Jameson, "she's been cooped up on that farm for too long, I mean how shall she ever get married!"

Sophie rolled her eyes once again. They were back to the marriage topic again. For the following two hours the older women discussed Sophie's impending birthday ball though Sophie was not consulted once, which suited her just fine as she hated balls. So many judgmental, vain people in one place gave Sophie a headache. Now she would have them around her and to make matters worse she would not even know most of them.

When it came time to return home Sophie positively rushed to the carriage. "Good bye my dear, I shall visit you tomorrow to discuss our plans" confirmed Mrs. Broadfield. The two exchanged farewells and soon the carriage was moving.

"Is it not fantastic Sophie!" beamed her mother; "terrific" was the reply. "So many distinguished people, so many bachelors" Mrs. Jameson's head was nearly spinning. The whole way home she ignored her mothers waffling, though occasionally throwing in a "I do agree" to show she was paying attention.

Staring glumly at the passing country side Sophie dreaded the ball, she hoped in her heart her father might object and it would be cancelled. But things were just not going to go her way………………

_**Please review, it gives me more ideas! I know Tavington is missing; he'll be back don't worry!**_


	6. The Start of the Ball

Sophie bit her lip that hard it drew blood

Sophie bit her lip that hard it drew blood. She preferred to do that instead of crying out as the sharp pain clawed at her chest. "Nearly there miss" sighed one of the maids, pulling the corset laces even tighter. Grasping the bed post till her knuckles went white Sophie struggled to breathe as the ordeal was coming to an end. Glancing in the mirror to her left, she stared at the pale face looking back and wished she could just go home. "Now my dear, into your dress quickly and then we can get you downstairs" rushed her mother.

Silently and meekly Sophie complied, allowing the maids to put the gown over her head and tying her into it. She barely noticed her hair being brushed or the necklace being placed around her neck, the noise of her mother and Mrs. Broadfield talking excitedly was just undistinguishable mess.

"Our guests are arriving I must go greet them!" announced Mrs. Broadfield, "excuse me my dears, oh and I shall have Sophie's entrance announced in about twenty minutes so make sure she's in the hall at about fifteen minutes Louisa!" and with that she was gone.

"Now my dear, let me have a look at you" Sophie twirled in a circle for her mother but her face was still sorrowful. "Oh good grief child your not going to your execution, smile, a man will not want a depressed wife no matter how pretty" Sophie just glared at her mother underneath her eyebrows, " like I care" she muttered. "You look stunning my dear, how much you have grown" she beamed. Checking Sophie once more Mrs. Jameson gave her final approval and began ushering her sorrowful daughter out of the room.

Gliding down the stairs the two were greeted in the hall by Sophie's father, who looked just as exasperated about the whole ordeal as his daughter was. "My dear why is it you look like you are attending a funeral" scolded his wife, she could not grasp why any one could not be in high spirits during a time like this. "I confess I would rather be at home in bed with a good book" sighed Mr. Broadfield taking his daughters arm. "Don't be ridiculous" tittered Mrs. Broadfield.

A loud obnoxious yawn was heard from the chair by the grandfather clock and James sat sprawled in the oak armchair with a bored expression. "Is it time to leave yet?" he smirked. "Stand up!" snarled his mother, "Conduct yourself in a proper order, your among civilized society tonight!" James merely shrugged his shoulders as his mother took his arm. "Now, James shall escort me and you Sophie can go with your father" and with the Mrs. Broadfield dragged her poor son out the open door and disappeared down the steps.

Mr. Broadfield took Sophie's arm with out a word and patted her hand. "Chin up my dear, in a few hours we'll all be home and your mother will leave you in peace for a few weeks. Just have to get through tonight first" he chuckled. "That's what I'm worried about" she sighed as they approached the doors. A sinking feeling over whelmed her and she knew at once all would not be well this night.


End file.
